Big Time Dare
by AnimeLuvrBandGeek
Summary: A friend of the boys decides to make them play 'Dare in a Hat' just to torture them. Her plan is to make Kendall and James fall for each other. Will it work? Only one way to find out. KendallXJames, Kames, Rated M for chapters 4 and 5
1. Dare Number One

Ok, I've been bored and obsessed with Big Time Rush and the KendallXJames pairing, so I decided to make another fanfic about them. It was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned into being a lot longer than I thought it would be, so I broke it up dare by dare. As normal, I own nothing in this story...except Lucy. SHe's my OC (original character) I have added into most of my stories.

* * *

"Why are we playing 'Dare in a Hat'?"

"Is that why Camille is in a chicken suit?"

"This game is so stupid!"

"Shut up! All of you!" Lucy finally shouted as she mixed the slips of paper containing the dares in the fedora she held. "We're playing this game because it's amazing and amusing. And I have no clue as to why Camille is in a chicken suit. That was none of my doing," she stated. "Now, all of you, pick a dare and follow through with it!"

The boy band shared a harmonized groan as they all pushed their hands into the awaiting fedora which held their fates. Logan and Carlos got things along the lines of wearing pink for a week and downing a glass of pickle juice, James was stuck with having to say 'I'm so very pretty' every time his name was said, but Kendall gave an annoyed look as he read over his dare.

"Really, Lucy? You put this in here?" he whined as he held out the slip of paper to her. She read it over and started giggling maniacally as she nodded.

"Yes, yes I did. I thought it would be amusing. There's one for each of you in here," she said, shaking her hat. The other three boys were confused.

"What does it say?" they asked in unison. Kendall was pouting as he showed them the slip which simply read 'kiss James'. The other three seemed mortified, James the most so.

"What?! No! We are _not_ kissing. I don't care!" he spazzed, shaking his head quickly. As awful as it was, Carlos and Logan slowly grinned.

"C'mon guys, it's a dare. You have to follow through with a dare," Lucy stated as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yeah guys," Logan agreed.

"You can't go back on a dare," Carlos agreed. Lucy giggled maniacally again as the other two agreed with her.

"And the verdict is! Kiss!" she said, grinning. James and Kendall seemed much less than happy as they glanced at each other then at Lucy again.

"Let's just get this over with…" Kendall murmured as he stepped closer to his friend, feeling awkward about all of this. James whined in discontent as he moved closer as well. Kendall leaned in, placing a quick peck to the other's lips before he pulled back. "There," he said as they stepped far away from each other.

"No! No sir! That was not a kiss! That was a peck! That does not count!" Lucy almost shouted, glowering.

"What? There were no rules on how the kiss was supposed to be!" Kendall stated in reply.

"Yeah, a peck is still a kiss!" James agreed.

"No, there's a peck, and then there's a kiss!" Lucy said stubbornly. And after about twenty minutes of debate Lucy finally let it go. She would just have to start specifying her dares.


	2. Dare Number Two

Hurray for awkward moments! Onto the next dare. again, Lucy is the only thing I own.

* * *

A week later, James was in turmoil. Why didn't they ever learn? Why couldn't they just say 'no' to their emo friend and stop playing her dare game? James groaned as he searched for Kendall, glowering at his dare slip now and again. It said "Kiss Kendall. Kiss must be at least five seconds long, and must be actual lips-working-together kiss". He had a feeling her specifications were just going to get longer and longer.

He finally found the blonde in the lobby of the apartment complex and he sat down in the chair next to him, pout on his face. Kendall gave a half smile seeing the look on his face.

"What's wrong, James?" he asked, looking his friend over curiously. James sighed, handing the slip of paper over to him. Kendall read over it and frowned. "Why does she do this to us?" he asked and paused for a moment. "Why do we keep taking dare slips when she tells us to?" he asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. James shrugged before he peered up at the other.

"I have no clue, but she's going to castrate us if we don't follow through on her dare…She knows what we do and when we do it…she's like…like…like Santa or something!" James said in his over-dramatic way. Kendall had to chuckle softly but he sighed.

"Or she's just a ninja like that. But I guess you're right. We'll never hear the end of it if we don't follow through…" he agreed, glancing around. Was it just him or were there a lot more people in the lobby than normal. "But we should probably go somewhere else so nobody sees us and rumors don't get started," he murmured and James quickly nodded in agreement.

They got up, leaving the lobby. They opted for the elevator and they pressed the button for the fourth floor. They were mentally preparing themselves for this traumatic event and as soon as the doors closed they awkwardly moved close, James opting for making the first move since it was his dare.

They thought it would be the worst experience of their lives, but once their lips touched, something just seemed to click. Their lips started to work together, moving together. Kendall's heart was doing flips in his chest it was pounding so hard. His hands moved, one resting on the back of James' head, the other resting on his hip. James shivered a little, pressing closer to Kendall, gently gripping his shirt. Hearing the elevator stop, they immediately pulled away from each other, getting on opposite sides of the elevator.

Now Kendall was freaked out. It was one thing to kiss your best friend on a dare. It was another to have kissed him on a dare, then want to pin him to the wall and kiss him again and again. He'd liked kissing James just a little too much.

James was freaked out. He liked kissing Kendall…a lot. Now he was craving the feeling of the other's lips on his own again; he craved the warmth of his body against him. And that fact scared him. It scared him a lot.

Once the elevator was open they both quickly got off and went to the apartment where Lucy was chatting with Carlos and Logan. Lucy looked up and smirked a little seeing them.

"Hey boys. What's up?" she asked. Kendall and James were high-strung and up-tight, but the other three took it as a sign that they were freaked out and awkward because they had kissed, not that they were freaked out and awkward that they had liked the kiss.

"I'm gonna go take a nap," James said quickly.

"I'm gonna go take a shower," Kendall said just as quickly before they went to their separate rooms, leaving the other three giggling in the living room.

* * *

I've noticed I tend to make james a napper. (he naps in the other KendallXJames story I wrote too) He just seems to be the one who would nap. he cares about his looks so much, he needs his beauty sleep. haha.


	3. Dare Number Three

Yay, more awkwardness and confusion. Lol. Onto dare three. Again, I only own Lucy. hehe.

* * *

Another week had passed with awkward looks and tense actions as the two males interacted with each other and everyone else. They were concerned about how they'd liked kissing the other, and the fact Lucy wasn't letting them live down the fact they'd actually kissed down was making it all worse. But now, poor Kendall was going insane. He'd given into Lucy's begging and taken a dare from her evil fedora and what do you know? It involved kissing a certain dramatic brunette again, but this time it had to involve at least five seconds of tongue contact.

Now, that was in reality no problem, Kendall was looking forward to making out with the other male and having a reason behind it. It was just he needed to get the other male alone, and he didn't want to freak him out by the random kiss.

It didn't take him long to find James, he was lounging around the pool though he didn't seem as relaxed as he was normally was.

"Hey, James. C'mere would you?" he requested of the other male. James glanced up, seeming both unsure and surprised but he reluctantly got up from his patio chair and went over to the other.

"What's up?" he asked hesitantly before noticing the uncomfortable and awkward look in his eye. "Another dare?" he asked before frowning as he saw the nod Kendall gave in reply. James sighed, feeling a little more high-strung now. What on earth did Lucy cook up this time? He followed his friend inside to a secluded area out of sight of the rest of the residents.

Kendall was a little fidgety as they got out of sight. Why did Lucy have to be so cruel? If they had never started this game of dares, he wouldn't have the craving to kiss James nor the fear of kissing him. He licked his lips nervously before glancing to James once they were out of sight. He reached, lightly resting his hand on the back of James' head and leaning to press their lips together again. He could feel James melt into the kiss, returning it, and it made his heart go off like a jack hammer. But boy was he happy James so easily returned the kisses.

James' knees went weak when the other's lips hit his own. His hands rested on the blonde's chest as their lips moved together. He couldn't believe how much he had craved Kendall's lips, how much he craved the other's taste, how much he craved the feeling of the other's body pressed against his own. He couldn't stop himself from gripping at the other's shirt and pressing closer against him. It wasn't long before he felt Kendall's tongue stroke his lips, which he gladly parted for him.

Their tongues clashed and as a soft sound of pleasure escaped James' throat, Kendall wrapped his arm firmly around the other and pulled him as close as possible. The fact Kendall's tongue was pushed almost down James' throat was not only overlooked, it was almost welcomed as the brunette pressed deeper into the kiss.

They were lost in their own little world. Their eyes were closed and they were lost in their deep kiss, the only thing that pulled them out of their daze was hearing Lucy's voice.

"Kendall! James! Where the hell are you boys?" she called and the boys immediately pulled away from each other. They wiped their saliva covered mouths off on their sleeves and quickly got themselves settled before Lucy found them with a grin. "There you two are. Why are you hiding?" she asked, giggling. They gave awkward laughs, made their awful excuses, and fled in opposite directions.


	4. Dare Number Four

Now onto dare four. Beware, this one is the chapter as to why it's rated M, as is the next one. Again, Lucy is the only thing i own. enjoy~!

* * *

Another week passed, but Lucy didn't force James or Kendall to pick a dare. She didn't even get her fedora out all week. But, the week had given Kendall and James more contemplation time. They'd each separately decided that they liked the other…a lot more than they should if the wet dreams they'd been having and the hard-ons they'd been waking up with said anything. Though neither knew how to act on those feelings. It was James who ended up making the first…questionable move.

It was only Kendall and James in the apartment. Carlos and Logan were off helping Lucy with something, and Kendall's mom and Katie had just left to go shopping. James hardly had the courage to go up to Kendall's door. He'd braved an audition with Gustavo Rocque, come to California to start his dream of singing, and the whole group got into the most compromising situations on a daily basis, but he couldn't find the courage to go see a friend about his feelings? That was almost sad. He shook the thoughts off and rapt on Kendall's bedroom door quickly. Within about thirty seconds, Kendall's face was revealed from behind the door and James had half a mind to turn tail and flee back to his own bedroom.

"Can I come in?" he asked hesitantly.

"Um, sure," Kendall replied, equally hesitant as he opened the door further and stepped aside to let the other male in. He shut the door behind him and it wasn't but a moment later that Kendall found himself pinned to said door with James' soft, warm lips over his own. He gladly returned the kiss, welcoming the other's warmth and his taste. His hands found their way to James' hips and he pulled the other male closer, deepening the kiss.

James was pleased that Kendall seemed so eager to kiss him as he felt the other pull him closer, then not long after the other's tongue against his lips. He gladly parted his lips for the other, welcoming his tongue with his own as he lightly pressed his hips into Kendall's, receiving a soft groan in reply.

Assured by this, James slowly slid his hands down the other's chest and down to the waist of his pants. He slowly started to undo the other's belt and when he wasn't stopped he quickly finished and undid Kendall's pants. Kendall made no move to stop him, if he even noticed, until he felt James' warm hand cupping his hardening length through his boxers. He gasped softly, breaking the kiss as he shivered.

"D-dare?" he questioned. James bit his lip softly in hesitation, unsure if he should tell the truth or not.

"Yeah…" he finally fibbed, afraid that if he said 'no' Kendall would push him away and hate him for the rest of his life. And he didn't want that.

James gently stroked Kendall's length with his fingertips, for now not breaking the barrier the other's blue cotton boxers provided. Turns out that was enough to turn Kendall to putty as he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the door as his length hardened under James' gentle touch. Seeing this made James smile in amusement and he gave the other's length a squeeze just to see what kind of reaction it would draw out of his beloved Kendall. And he was not disappointed. Kendall gave a soft moan as he was squeezed, his hips arching into the other's touch just a bit, and his face was flushed from both embarrassment and arousal.

James pulled his hand away from Kendall's length, receiving a soft whine of disappointment. This made James grin wider and he leaned, softly kissing Kendall's neck.

"Don't worry, there's more to come," he murmured in the blonde's ear, softly kissing his earlobe. Kendall shivered at the kisses, loving James' lips against him and he made no move to stop the other as he felt James' fingers dip into his waistband and gently push his boxers and pants down to his ankles. His breath caught feeling James' fingertips start to run over his hard length again, a soft moan escaping him.

James grinned softly at how easily Kendall melted. He gently wrapped his fingers around the other's thick length, slowly stroking him and he received a pleased moan and Kendall's warm hands gripping his shoulders in reply. He couldn't help but watch Kendall's face as he let his hand work, how the boy's eyes were closed, the little furrow between his brows, his mouth opened a bit and slightly ajar. Needless to say, James thought Kendall looked gorgeous and was glad he could cause his friend such pleasure.

He squeezed Kendall's length gently, earning a gasp from Kendall as he bucked his hips lightly. James continued his gentle teasing as he bit his lip in thought. Should he? More thought as he watched Kendall's facial reactions as his fingers worked. Yeah, he should.

He slowly dropped to his knees, watching Kendall's face to make sure his eyes stayed closed, and once he was face to face with Kendall's erection, he experimentally stroked his tongue over the tip. Kendall's hips jerked as he moaned in surprise. He opened his eyes, peering down at James in lust, pleasure, and confusion.

"What're yo-" he was cut off by his own low moan as he felt James take the head of his erection into his mouth, sucking slowly on it. Kendall couldn't believe it, James, his _best friend_, was _sucking_ him _off_. And at the same time, he couldn't help but think about how amazing it felt. He slowly laced his fingers into James' soft, perfect hair and for once the other boy didn't complain about his hair getting messed up, he just swallowed more of Kendall down and sucked harder on him, drawing a long moan out of Kendall. "God, James…" he moaned softly, trying to force his hips not to buck. He didn't want to end up choking James and make all of this end. He had a feeling he would wake up soon and this would all have been a dream anyway, so he wanted to enjoy it while it lasted.

James gently rested his hands on the other's hips as he sucked eagerly on his friend's erection. For once he didn't mind the hand tangling in his hair and messing it all up. It just told him Kendall was enjoying himself, which was an excellent thing. He slowly took more of Kendall in his mouth, stopping before he gagged himself. Then he started to bob his head, slurping kind of loudly though it was drowned out by Kendall's moaning. Said blonde was shivering in pleasure, using one hand to brace himself against the door facing and the other still tangled in James' hair. He could already feel his end drawing near and he let his head fall back against the door.

"James…I'm close…" he moaned softly, warning the other of his impending orgasm. James hummed in reply, letting him know it was ok. He pulled back to suck on just the head of his erection making Kendall shiver in reply. Within seconds he came with a soft cry, his toes curling in his shoes as his back arched. James was caught a little off guard by the force of the orgasm but he still swallowed it all before he slowly pulled back, licking his lips as he looked up at Kendall's pleasured face. He slowly got to his feet again, pulling Kendall's boxers and pants up as he did so. He redid his jeans as Kendall looked at him. He gently cupped James' face and pulled him close, kissing him slowly. James gladly returned the kiss, pressing against him.

When James pulled back he smiled seeing the look on Kendall's face. "You look like you could use a nap now," he teased gently and Kendall chuckled softly.

"Yeah, a nap sounds good right about now," he replied, grinning softly. James softly kissed Kendall's cheek before he pulled back, Kendall slowly getting stood straight up again.

"Then I'll leave you to that," he replied, smiling softly before he let himself out of the blonde's room, going to his own.

* * *

Ok haha. kendall's the napper in this one. but that's just a one time thing.


	5. Dare Number Five

And the final chapter! Also the most mature. As normal, Lucy is the only thing I own. Enjoy~

* * *

Another week went by and Kendall still couldn't believe James had actually done that, dare or not. But he wasn't going to complain considering he'd thoroughly enjoyed it. But still, had Lucy seriously made something _that_ personal a dare? Well, he wouldn't put it past her. He found said girl in the Palm Woods lobby and he moved to sit down next to her, receiving a grin from her.

"Hey Kendall. What's up?" she asked as she doggy-eared the book she was reading and set it down. Kendall gave the girl a small smile and a shrug.

"Not much really…" he murmured in reply. After a few moments of silence Lucy sighed and looked at him.

"What's on your mind?" she asked him and he glanced at her.

"Just thinking about the dares you've been putting us through these past few weeks," he murmured. "I can't believe some of the ones you've ended up having me and James get on each other," he said and she giggled that maniacal giggle again.

"Aw, you can't tell me you truly don't like kissing each other, besides you two are so cute together. But oh well, I guess nothing's gonna happen. That's why I stopped giving you guys dares after you got that make-out dare with James," she mused, completely missing Kendall's confused look as she reached for her book. She hadn't given James that dare he claimed he'd had the week before? Well that surely was curious, but it gave him some hope.

"Yeah I guess," he murmured, not really sure what to say now that his mind was boggled. "Well I'll let you get back to your book," he said as he got up. She gave him a grin and a wave before he walked to the elevator, riding up to his floor. He was planning on confronting James about the week before, but when he got into the empty apartment, knocked on James door to find him in only a pair of sweat pants and his hair tousled from a nap, he couldn't stop himself from bringing the boy into his arms and kissing him firmly.

The kiss sure did wake James up and he gladly returned it, not minding in the least as Kendall steered him back into his bedroom and closed the door with his foot. Kendall gently pushed James down onto his bed, crawling on top of him as his lips moved to the brunette's neck. Said brunette shivered in delight, lightly gripping at Kendall's shirt as he nipped and kissed slowly at the soft skin. Kendall could tell James neck was a rather sensitive spot considering how he was writhing beneath him, plus the tent he felt forming in his sweat pants, and this made a smirk touch his lips. He bit his neck, sucking the skin hard, eliciting a moan from the boy.

Kendall moved down James' body before he left a hickey in plain view and bit and sucked at his collar bone, far enough over even the brunette's lucky V-neck would hide it, and left a rather dark hickey while James was moaning in pleasure.

"Kendall…" James whimpered softly when the blonde pulled away and Kendall smiled softly.

"Don't worry. There's more to come," Kendall whispered, using the same phrase James had used with him the week before. He slowly tugged James' sweats off, pleased to find him boxer-less, and once he'd discarded the offending cloth, he gently ran his fingertips over James' length. That only received a shiver and the lovely sight of James biting his lip as he closed his eyes, but as soon as Kendall gripped the other's erection, James' back arched as he gasped in pleasure. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered to the other as he lightly stroked his length, his own fighting against the confines of his jeans.

James slowly opened his eyes, peering up at his beloved Kendall. He reached, gently tugging at his shirt. He didn't want to be the only one naked right now. Kendall smiled at the gesture and gently pulled back after one last kiss and he pulled his shirt off before he undid his jeans, pushing them and his boxers down and off. A shiver ran down the blonde's spine as James ran his soft hands down his chest and torso but just before they reached his own aching erection, Kendall pinned James hands on either side of his head.

"Uh-uh. You've had your fun once before, it's my turn," he said with an amused smile on his lips. James smiled a little and sighed.

"Fine, fair enough," he replied, grinning softly himself. They met in another soft, loving kiss and Kendall slowly rolled their hips together, making both of them moan softly as their erections rubbed against each other. Kendall slowly kissed down James' skin again, this time going to one of his nipples. He softly flicked his tongue over the hard flesh before he suckled on it gently, meanwhile one of his hands slid down to stroke James' length. All of this attention caused the brunette to arch his back, moaning in sheer pleasure.

Kendall stroked the other's length faster as pre-cum started to leak down him before he pulled his hand away, receiving a whimper from the other male. He smiled again, gently spreading James' legs and reaching down, using the pre-cum on his hand as a lubricant, he slowly slid one finger into the other.

James' breath caught feeling Kendall's finger slide into him. It was a strange feeling, but he welcomed it and spread his legs farther apart. Kendal didn't know how he knew how to do this, it just fell into the 'instinct' category as he slowly thrust his finger in and out of the brunette, soon adding a second finger receiving a soft hiss from James. Kendall gave the boy an apologetic look and leaned down, softly kissing his neck, murmuring an apology. He felt James wrap his arms around him, digging his nails lightly into his back as the blonde scissored his fingers.

James whined at the stinging sensation he felt as Kendall worked him with his fingers. He didn't see how gay guys did it. It hurt like crazy! It didn't get any better as Kendall added a third finger, making him whimper again, his nails digging harder into Kendall's back.

"Kendall!" he gasped. "It hurts!"

Kendall frowned, gently kissing James' cheek before his lips softly.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said softly. "Just give it a little time." Kendall felt awful for causing James such pain as he continued to thrust his fingers into his lovely tanned brunette. It wasn't until his fingers brushed against something inside of James that James gasped, arching his back in pleasure.

"Oh God…hit there again…" he begged softly. And who was Kendall to deny the boy he'd been putting through pain? He found that spot again, stroking it slowly, which caused James to writhe in sheer pleasure, all pain leaving his mind. Ok, so that's how gay guys did it, their minds turned to fuzz as soon as that spot was hit.

He whimpered, this time in discontent, as Kendall pulled his fingers out of him.

"Kendall…" he whined softly, wanting that mind numbing pleasure back. He pouted at the grin on the blonde's lips before said lips were covering his own.

"Just be patient," he said, laughing softly as he spread the brunette's legs again, this time placing the head of his dripping, aching erection at his entrance. James whimpered, not wanting more pain again and he hissed in pain as Kendall pushed into him, hands grasping at the bed sheets tightly.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," he whined, holding the bed sheets in a death grip. Kendall frowned, placing more apologetic kisses along the other's jaw while he slid his hand down, gently grasping James' erection to help distract him. The gasp of surprise and pleasure let him know it was working at least a little.

After a few moments of James getting stretched so far, the pain was almost numbing. "Ok, just move," he whimpered. Kendall felt awful for putting his love into this kind of pain, but he complied. He pulled out almost all the way before slowly pushing back into him, the pleasure he felt unbelievable. James shivered at the feeling, pleasure mixing with the pain.

Kendall kept his slow rhythm, no matter how much he just wanted to pound into James, his want to cause as little pain as possible was what kept him slow. As James grew used to the feeling, the pain slowly faded away and intense pleasure replaced the feeling.

Kendall was going insane at the tight, hot feeling around his erection as he continued to slowly thrust in and out of James whom was moaning and writhing beneath him.

"James…I can't go slow for much longer…" he moaned softly, his breath already labored from the intensity of pleasure he felt.

James wrapped his arms tight around Kendall, holding onto him. "I don't want you to go slow…much longer…please, Kendall…more…" he begged softly. Kendall's heart jack-hammered hearing that and he gladly complied, picking up his pace and slamming deep into his new lover, earning a cry of pleasure as he felt James' nails dig into his back. Hearing the noises James was making along with feeling his nails scratching and dragging down his back as he moved only made Kendall all the more eager for this, and he was so glad he was the one able to turn James into this writhing puddle of putty.

James couldn't believe how excellent this felt as he moaned and whimpered and mewled in sheer pleasure. Kendall kept hitting that spot deep within him making little flecks of white light to appear in front of his eyes while his mind turned to mush. If he hadn't been so distracted he would have been surprised that it wasn't dripping out of his ears yet. The more pleasure he felt, the tighter he gripped to Kendall, his nails dragging down his back causing Kendall to moan louder than he had been. Seemed the blonde liked a little pain.

They were both drawing near their end and Kendall's thrust grew near desperate and soon enough, James was arching into Kendall's body, crying out loudly as he came all over their stomachs. Feeling his muscles contract so tight around his length, it didn't take much longer for his entire body to stiffen as he came, hard, inside of the other. After a moment they both went limp, Kendall allowing his forehead to rest on the crook of James neck.

They were both breathing hard, yet in sync, this making them both smile. James hugged Kendall close as the blonde placed a soft kiss to his neck.

"Another dare?" James asked softly, praying it wasn't. Kendall pulled back a little to look James in the eye. He pressed a slow kiss to his lips.

"No," he murmured against James' lip and he felt the brunette smile.

"Good," he murmured back, kissing his lover again. "And to tell the truth, what I did last week wasn't a dare either," he admitted, blushing softly. He whimpered as Kendall slowly pulled out of him, feeling empty now, but he gladly snuggled into his chest when his arms wrapped around him.

"I figured since when I talked to Lucy earlier she said she stopped giving us all dares after that make-out dare," he replied, smirking softly as James blushed a darker red. He pressed a gentle kiss to James' forehead as he started to stroke his hair and James gave a soft yawn as he snuggled closer.

"Love you…" James murmured softly and Kendall smiled, hugging him close.

"Love you too," Kendall replied before they drifted off to sleep together.

* * *

A couple hours later the couple had woken up and taken a shower together. They'd had to go to their separate room to dress. After Kendall had changed into a pair of boxers and jeans, his shirt over his shoulder while he dried his hair, he walked out into the living room to find Lucy, Carlos, and Logan all sitting on the couch.

"Dude, what the hell happened to your back?" he heard Lucy ask, and he mentally cursed. He'd almost forgotten James had scratched his back all up. He gave a shrug.

"Nothing you need to worry about," he replied as he set his towel down to tug on his shirt before he grabbed the towel again to throw it in the dirty clothes hamper. "But you know what, Lucy? We may need to play 'Dare in a Hat' a little more often," he said before walking to James room leaving Carlos and Logan confused while Lucy smirked. Now she understood.

* * *

Yay, back to james being the napper. haha. And that's the end of the story. Constructive criticism is welcome. Hope you liked the story.


End file.
